Yami Sukehiro
Yami Sukehiro 「ヤミ・スケヒロ Yami Sukehiro」 é o Capitão do Esquadrão dos Touros Negros do Reino de Clover dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Aparência Yami é um homem alto com uma construção muscular. Ele tem olhos negros e cabelos pretos de comprimento médio que são desarticulados para trás. Além disso, ele também tem bigode e barba. O traje de Yami é muito simples e consiste apenas em uma camisa branca e calças pretas. As calças têm uma camada extra de couro bronzeado que cobre suas coxas externas e até os joelhos. As calças só são suportadas por um cinto em volta da cintura. Yami usa outro cinto, um dos quais ele usa para carregar seu grimório. Por fim, ele usa botas altas pretas que cobrem a maioria de sua perna. Como o capitão do esquadrão Touros Negros, Yami usa uma bandeira negra com as insígnias do esquadrão. Ele o usa sobre o ombro direito e está preso por duas cordas no ombro esquerdo. A bandeira também tem bordas esfarrapadas, parecendo ter sido roubado de uma bandeira maior. Para o Festival de Prêmios Estrelas, Yami usa uma túnica simples sobre um fundoshi e um hachimaki torcido amarrado na frente. Ele também carrega um uchiwa. O fã e a parte de trás do manto carregam o kanji 祭 ("festival"), e o revestimento esquerdo de seu manto tem 暴 れ 牛 ("touro rampage"). Yami as a child.png|Yami como uma criança Young Yami.png|Yami como um Cavaleiro Mágico Yami festival outfit.png|Vestuário de Yami para o Festival de Prêmios da Estrela Yami OP 1.png|Yami e seu nome manuscrito visto na primeira abertura Personalidade Yami é normalmente uma pessoa muito tranquila que só fala algumas palavras. No entanto, ele também é um cabeça quente, que poderia ser facilmente enfurecido por algo tão pequeno como ser atingido por outra pessoa. Yami também tem uma inclinação para a intimidação se ele usa palavras ameaçadoras ou machuca fisicamente seu alvo. Ele também tende a ir direto para uma solução mais física para qualquer problema ou confronto, como quando ele destrói uma parte da sede do esquadrão para acalmar seus subordinados. Além disso, ele também prefere instilar amores duros para seus subordinados, dando-lhes missões perigosas. Ele acredita que é a melhor forma de superar seus limites e se fortalecer. Yami também não discrimina as pessoas de acordo com seu status social ou circunstâncias em que ele está disposto a aceitar Luck Voltia, Noelle Silva e Asta para se juntar ás suas fileiras, mesmo sabendo de cada um de seus problemas. Biografia Ele nasceu na Terra do Sol Nascente para um par de pescadores. Como jovem, ele vai pescar, naufrágios o leva no Reino Clover. Lá, ele se encontra com problemas por causa do choque cultural e discrepâncias raciais. Quando Yami recebe seu grimório e libera sua Magia da Escuridão, outros odeiam e temem, exceto o capitão Julius Novachrono, que está fascinado convida o menino a se juntar aos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Porque Yami é estrangeiro, Julius também deve ensinar-lhe a linguagem do Reino Clover. Mais tarde, juntou-se ao esquadrão de Julius, o Cervo Ciano. Anos depois, Yami invade a Floresta das Bruxas, luta contra a Rainha das Bruxas e esmaga a prisão de Vanessa Enoteca, libertando-a. No dia seguinte ao décimo nono aniversário, Yami está desfrutando de sopa de macarrão quando a maldição Magia de Espinho na casa Roselei faz com que a sopa derrame sobre ele. Cortando os espinhos, Yami confronta e castiga Charlotte Roselei por confiar apenas em si mesma. Nesse ponto, a maldição está quebrada e se dissolve porque Charlotte se apaixona por Yami. Depois de vencer aqueles que o perturbam, ele se torna o chefe da Touros Negros, ao mesmo tempo que o capitão de William Vangeance do time Alvorecer Dourado. Durante conflitos entre o Reino de Clover e o Reino Diamond, Yami lança e quebra Lotus Whomalt, assustando e marcando o mago do Reino Diamond. Antes do Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, Asta se depara com Yami e outros membros da equipe do Touros Negros. Yami ameaça matar o menino, mas é interrompido no início do exame. Durante a prova, a habilidade atlética de Asta e sua determinação impressionam e estranham o capitão da Touros Negros. Quando nenhum dos outros capitães recruta Asta, Yami lança seu Poder Mágico e tenta intimidar o menino. No entanto, Asta permanece determinada e pela resposta divertida do menino, o capitão o recruta. Yami também recruta Noelle Silva. Mais tarde, Asta volta do banheiro e Yami ameaça Asta novamente por fazê-lo esperar e depois joga o menino através do portal de Finral Roulacase para a base dos Touros Negros. Ali, Yami apresenta Asta para o time. À medida que os membros estão envolvidos, Yami grita para cortá-lo, batendo o punho contra a parede. Eles pararam e cumprimentaram ele em seu retorno. Yami então apresenta Asta ao esquadrão, enquanto também diz a Asta que alguns dos membros do esquadrão estão ausentes. Depois que Asta se apresenta, Yami observa com o resto da equipe enquanto Asta assume a Cerimônia de Iniciação de Touros Negros de Magna Swing. Durante a cerimônia, Yami percebe que a Espada Matadora de Demônios de Asta pode cortar e refletir mana. Após a cerimônia, Yami observa enquanto Asta recebe seu manto. Mais tarde, naquela noite, Yami percebe que a magia de Noelle começou a disparar. Ao chegar à localização de Noelle, Yami comenta sobre como eles precisarão de Asta para cortar o mana, já que todos podem machucá-la. Como Asta é atingida pela Noelle, Yami pega Asta e depois o joga enquanto lhe diz para cortar o mana. Depois que Asta consegue salvar Noelle, Yami elogia as crianças por fazer um bom trabalho. No dia seguinte, Yami dá a Asta e Noelle sua primeira missão: acompanhar Magna em uma caça ao javali em Sosshi. Yami explica que a missão vem de uma aposta perdida, e quando Asta e Noelle reclamam, Yami os obriga a levá-lo ao ameaçar matá-los. Depois que Asta, Noelle e Magna retornam de sua missão, Yami os elogia por fazer um bom trabalho e revela que eles obtiveram uma estrela. Depois que Yami revela que o esquadrão tem trinta estrelas negativas, Yami dá Asta e Noelle seus salários mensais. Mais tarde, Yami envia Asta em uma missão do Rei Mago para explorar uma masmorra, com Noelle e Luck Voltia. Depois que os três deixam o calabouço, Yami conversa com Vanessa sobre enviar Asta e Noelle ao calabouço e o motivo pelo qual ele enviou Luck com eles. Depois de um tempo, Yami lembra que o Alvorecer Dourado enviou um grupo para o calabouço também, e se pergunta se eles se darão bem. Uma semana depois, Yami percebe que Asta está acordado e diz que ele fez um bom trabalho com o calabouço, mesmo que ele estivesse com farfalha. Yami também diz a Asta que ele vai dirigir-se à sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos e relatar o que aconteceu no calabouço. À medida que Luck fica animado para dirigir-se à sede, Yami informa que ele vai em uma missão com o Magna. Charmy Pappitson oferece para entrar na casa da sorte, mas Yami diz que não vai, já que ela apenas vai comer enquanto estiver lá. Depois que Asta, Noelle e Charmy retornam da capital e revelam que foram promovidos para suas partes na Invasão Morto-Vivo, Yami explica o ranking dos Cavaleiros Mágicos e como a Magna e a Luck não se destacaram desde que se juntaram. Yami também diz a Asta que ele fez um bom trabalho, e percebendo que Asta está preocupado, diz-lhe que Fuegoreon Vermillion não morrerá. Quando Asta decide treinar, Yami diz que ele deve relaxar. De repente, Finral convida Asta para fora, e Yami observa que o Finral precisa trabalhar. Depois que Noelle relata sobre as crianças sequestradas, Yami fala para Finral levar as duas para Nairn. Ao aparecer na caverna, Yami bloqueia um ataque de Patry. Como Finlour usa sua magia para levar as crianças e feridas à segurança, Yami diz a Finral que volte ao bloquear os feitiços que Patry lançou no Finral. Como Asta fica espantada com a habilidade e a espada de Yami, Yami explica o que sua katana faz todo o tempo, continuando a combater o feitiço de Patry. Patry tenta atacar Yami por trás, mas Yami facilmente contesta. Enquanto Yami e Patry começam a conversar, Patry conta uma história sobre um grupo poderoso que foi morto por seres humanos, que Yami contesta, diz a Patry como ele se tornou o capitão dos Touros Negros. Enquanto Valtos grita com Yami por se divertir com Patry, Yami apenas grita de volta ao rosto de Valtos, mas é ferido por tentar combater o feitiço de Patry. Yami percebe que os ataques de Patry estão ganhando velocidade e continua a se defender contra os ataques de Patry. Yami pergunta se Patry é o único que atacou Fuegoreon, o que Patry afirma. Yami então lança uma magia e consegue cortar Patry na bochecha, e diz a Patry que ele lhe mostrará a verdadeira força de um capitão dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Yami então diz a Asta que ele vai fazer o mesmo, o que choca Asta. Asta diz que não pode fazer o que Yami está fazendo, mas Yami diz que Asta vai copiar seu estilo defensivo. Ao contrariar os feitiços de Patry, Yami explica que ele está usando Ki para combater todos os feitiços de Patry. Quando Valtos ataca Asta, Yami facilmente defende Asta e depois diz a Asta que supera seus limites se ele quer ser o Rei Mago. Quando Asta tenta usar Ki e falha, Yami o chuta e explica como usar Ki; no entanto, quando Asta consegue usar Ki para refletir a Bala Mágica de Valtos, Yami o considera uma aberração por aprender tão rapidamente. Com raiva, Patry chicoteia com o seu Chicote de Julgamento Brilhante, contra o qual Yami defende, mas o feitiço faz cair a caverna. Yami e Asta estão enterrados, mas sobrevivem usando Ki e esquivando as pedras, e Yami comenta que Asta vai bater em Patry em seguida. Yami então rapidamente leva isso de volta e diz que ele ainda tem que mostrar a Patry o verdadeiro poder de um capitão do Magic Knight, enquanto Asta ainda tem que enfrentar Valtos. Yami lança seu mana e continua a lutar contra Patry. Ao lutar contra Patry, Yami diz que quer ouvir o resto de sua história, que Patry termina sua história e explica o quão falhado é o Reino do trevo. Como Patry diz que eles vão resolver esse reino, Yami responde que ele não pode suportar o tipo de cara que Patry é e continua a lutar contra ele. Enquanto Valtos tenta ajudar a Patry, Yami se defende facilmente contra ele e enxota Asta por não ter terminado a luta com Valtos. Quando Asta consegue derrotar Valtos com um simples golpe, Yami ri e elogia Asta por sua vitória. Patry leva essa abertura para atacar Yami, que facilmente contesta o feitiço de Patry e consegue ferir Patry. Patry fala sobre a magia negra de Yami e do que é capaz, o que Yami confirma. Patry decide usar seu maior feitiço, e Yami se pergunta o que fazer contra esse poderoso feitiço. Yami coloca uma barreira em torno de si e Asta, e ambos se perguntam o que fazer uma vez que Patry lança seu feitiço. Como Patry lança o feitiço, de repente Gauche Adlai retorna com Finral e reflete os feitiços com um grande espelho. Depois que Patry é derrotado, Yami elogia Gauche por derrotar Patry, mas tenta conquistar o crédito pelo recrutamento da Gauche para os Touros Negros. À medida que a Yami se prepara para restringir Patry para o transporte para a sede, aparecem de repente três pessoas. Quando o mentiroso aparece repentinamente na frente de Yami e toca o grimório de Yami, Yami rapidamente ataca e consegue ferir o braço de Liar. Depois que Patry os apresenta como o Terceiro Olho e se orgulha de sua força, Liar ataca Yami com Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash, e o capitão contesta e diz para parar de copiá-lo. Vetto para Yami e quebra sua katana, para a surpresa e raiva de Yami. Fana explode os Touros Negros com a respiração de Salamander, e Yami defende sua equipe e toma nota de seu espírito elementar. Como Yami continua a combater os três ataques, os outros estão preocupados com ele, mas Yami diz que não se preocupe, pois ele superará seus limites. À medida que o Terceiro Olho se prepara para terminar os Touros Negros, os ataques são bloqueados por Jack,o Estripador, Nozel Silva e Charlotte. Depois de ter breves conversas com Jack, Charlotte e Nozel, Yami observa enquanto os três enfrentam Lair, Fana e Vetto. Quando Finral menciona que ele pode criar outro portal, Yami fica excitado e o Finral o transporta. Yami aparece acima de Patry e balança sua espada, mas Patry antecipou isso e tem seu próprio feitiço pronto. No entanto, esta é uma artimanha para cobrir Asta, que de repente aparece da fumaça e bate sua Espada Anti-Magia em Patry. Yami elogia a Asta por superar seus limites e derrotar Patry. Yami então observa enquanto Patry começa a brilhar e solta sua mana. Yami e Asta se preparam para atacar o Patry, mas o Terceiro Olho envolve e sela Patry e sua mana e retira-se com Valtos. À medida que os observa desaparecer, Yami se pergunta se isso significa que os Cavaleiros Mágicos ganharam, e quando Asta fica inconsciente, Yami ordena a Finral que carregue o menino. Mais tarde, Yami encontra-se com os outros capitão, menos Fuegoreon e William, em uma sala dentro da sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Depois de conversar com os outros capitães, William chega, e como os outros questionam se William é Patry disfarçado, Yami diz que William não pode ser ele, pois William não usa Magia de Luz. Como Lil Bowamoltie tenta aliviar o humor, imitando Yami, Yami fica com raiva e grita com Lil, enquanto também diz que Julius melhor não se esquecer disso. Marx de repente faz contato com eles e os informa que devem dirigir-se ao calabouço, e Yami se encabeça lá com o resto. Uma vez lá, os capitães escutam como os prisioneiros, sob o controle de Marx, revelam que Gueldre Poizot é o traidor dentro dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Gueldre afirma que está sendo enquadrado, então Yami sugere que Gueldre tenha Marx em sua mente se ele não estiver escondendo nada. Enquanto Gueldre tenta escapar, Yami e os outros são bloqueados pelos Soldados invisíveis de Gueldre; no entanto, Yami percebe que a Permeação Mágica de Gueldre não pode ocultar seu Ki e Asta usa isso para rastrear Gueldre e acertá-lo com a Espada Matadora de Demônios. Lil então se precipita para capturar Gueldre antes de Yami e os outros capitães destruírem o edifício. Como os capitães observam, Marx exibe as memórias de Gueldre, Yami comenta que Gueldre poderia ser mais adequado para liderar o esquadrão do Touros Negros porque suas atividades ilegais o tornavam negro. Julius ordena que os capitães busquem em seus próprios esquadrões por mais traidores, mas não para tornar a informação pública. Depois que os capitães são demitidos, Julius tem Yami e Asta conhece ele, e eles discutem a busca do Olho Noturno Branco por pedras mágicas, uma das quais está no Templo dos Fundos Marinhos. Julius dá a missão de garantir a pedra aos Touros Negros. Yami sauda e concorda com a missão. Ao sair, Yami e Asta falam sobre como Yami deixou que ele se juntasse aos Touros Negros porque achava que ele conseguiria o sonho dele. Enquanto a festa dos Touros Negros na praia de Raque, Yami procura informações sobre onde encontrar o Templo dos Fundos Marinhos e como entrar. Ele então retorna à praia e enterra o esquadrão na areia antes de informá-los na missão. Yami diz que eles usarão a magia de Noelle para chegar lá, mas quando Noelle tenta se afastar uma vez que ela não consegue controlar sua mana, Yami responde que ela terá que superar seu limite pela lua cheia, já que não há mais ninguém para levar a missão . Uma semana depois, Yami observa enquanto Noelle consegue ganhar algum controle sobre sua mana e comenta que irão sair. Os Touros Negros se reúnem no Berço do Dragão do Mar de Noelle e dirigem-se para o Templo dos Fundos Marinhos. Depois de atravessar o Grande Cinto, eles encontram uma parede de hidromassagem mágica, então Yami agarra e joga Asta, ignorando que Asta não pode nadar. Asta perfura a parede com a Espada Matadora de Demônios, permitindo que os outros passem. Yami oferece a Charmy uma pastelaria para fazer uma plataforma para abaixá-los, e quando eles entram no templo, eles encontram vários cidadãos. Yami pede intimidantemente para ver o chefe do templo, e da mesma forma, um dos homens lhe diz que seria o Sumo Sacerdote, antes de vários outros cidadãos liderarem os Touros Negros. Eles entram no prédio no alto da escada, enquanto os cidadãos acenam quando as portas se fecham. Gifso os cumprimenta e diz que terão de jogar um jogo para obter a pedra mágica, a que Yami concorda. Gifso então anuncia a Batalha do Templo Real, convoca os outros sacerdotes, e depois separa todos em diferentes partes do templo, com ele e Yami em uma sala para monitorar a competição. Yami pergunta por que ele não tem permissão para jogar também, e Gifso responde que Yami é muito poderoso. Satisfeito com a resposta, Yami fica no sofá e observa as lutas. Gifso pergunta o que são os Touros Negros, e Yami diz-lhe que são todos os Cavaleiros Mágicos, que fazem com que Gifso ria. Como Luck, Magna, Asta e Gauche eliminam seus adversários, Yami observa que suas fileiras não refletem sua força. Rindo, Yami sugere que apostem em qual time vencerá, oferecendo 100 mil. Quando Finral tenta fugir, Yami ameaça matá-lo se ele não luta, e Gifso convoca um Brinquedo Monstro para perseguir Finral. Yami então esboça um peixe monstro mais aterrorizante para o sacerdote convocar. Quando Kahono coloca Charmy para dormir, Yami declara que irá sem comida por uma semana. Ele então ficou levemente surpreso quando Vanessa acerta seu oponente, e fica impressionado quando Asta replica os movimentos de Kiato e destrói o padre. Quando o Olho Noturno Branco colide no templo, Yami reconhece Vetto e decide sair, mas Gifso informa que ele não pode por as regras do jogo. Yami tenta abrir caminho, mas um dos Olho Noturno Branco os prendeu dentro. Yami então informa os Touros Negros sobre o que está acontecendo e lhes diz para superar seus limites, e Gifso anuncia uma mudança nas regras. Yami elogia Magna e Luck mesmo que seu feitiço combinado não prejudique Vetto, e deseja que Asta aprenda com eles. Quando Noelle libera sua mana, Yami se pergunta se ela finalmente acordou. Ele está então surpreso com o poder por trás do Rugido do Dragão do Mar de Noelle. Vetto libera sua mana demoníaca e cria seu braço destruído, o que dificulta muito Yami, então o capitão grita para que Noelle funcione. Quando Vetto dispara em Noelle, Yami também se alegra porque Asta a defendeu. Yami atravessa a barreira espacial e bate os membros do Olho Noturno Branco. Yami então chega quando Vetto está se preparando para explodir tudo. Yami primeiro elogia Asta, Noelle, Finral e Vanessa por derrotar Vetto, e depois confronta o próprio Vetto. Ele atravessa Vetto e a nuvem de mana com Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash. À medida que o cadáver de Vetto cai no chão, Yami observa que ele não caiu no desespero. Asta, Noelle, Vanessa e Finral abraçam Yami, mas ele os ameaça com sua espada. Yami então olha quando ele ouve Gifso chorando sobre Kahono e Kiato. O Sumo Sacerdote agradece os Touros Negros e oferece-lhes o que quiserem, e Yami pede apenas a pedra mágica que Nero encontrou no templo. Mais tarde, enquanto os outros estão descansando, Yami detém um pequeno memorial para Vetto. Ele então percebe Asta e pergunta o que ele está fazendo aqui, a que Asta responde que ele encontrou algumas flores e as coloca por Vetto. Yami e Asta então falam sobre Vetto e seu desespero, mas Yami diz-lhe para não pensar muito e apenas perseguir seu próprio sonho. Ele então puxa a cabeça de Asta para baixo sobre seus olhos e deixa o menino cego sozinho. Um dia depois, Yami sai com o resto dos Touros Negros para a sede. Após seu retorno, Yami dirige-se para a sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos com Asta, Charmy e Finral e a pedra mágica e os prisioneiros. Uma vez na Capital Real, Yami agradece a Finral, deixando-o ir em outro lugar. No encontro com Júlio, Yami relata os acontecimentos da missão e entrega os prisioneiros, o cadáver e a pedra mágica. Julius elogia os Toruos Negros e Yami, e o capitão responde que ele só queria provar Júlio e ele próprio sobre suas escolhas. Quando Asta pede a assinatura de Julius, Yami oferece para escrevê-lo entre os olhos de Asta. Julius então pergunta se Charmy é filha de Yami, mas Yami se recusa. Marx de repente entra em contato com o Rei Mago e alerta-os de que o Reino Diamond invadiu Kiten. Marx também diz que o exército do Reino Diamond é liderado por três de seus Oito Generais Brilhantes, nos quais Yami então tem que informar a Asta confuso. Depois de assistir o Alvorecer Dourado chegar e combater o exército, Julius traz essa idéia de enviar reforços, e Yami sugere ordená-lo para ir. Quando Asta pede para ir junto, Yami se recusa desde que Asta está ferido, mas Charmy se oferece para cuidar dele. Yami concorda e eles saem para encontrar o Finral. Eles ficaram no Finral e assustaram as mulheres a quem ele estava falando, e Yami então o obriga a levá-los para Kiten. Ao chegar, eles percebem a árvore gigante, que Yami é a Magia da Árvore do Mundo de William. Yami então ordena aos outros que ajudem os cidadãos enquanto ele dirige a árvore. Quando ele chega ao topo, Yami sente Lotus tentando emboscar William e defende seu colega capitão, dirigindo Lotus. Yami decide que ele precisa conversar com William. Yami pede que William remova sua máscara, mas William se recusa e pergunta se Yami suspeita que ele é o líder do Olho Noturno Branco. Yami observa que William e Patry têm diferentes magias, mas mesma construção, voz e Ki. Yami menciona seu passado compartilhado, que convence William a remover sua máscara, revelando seu rosto marcado. Yami escuta quando William explica sua cicatriz e fala sobre sua infância, juntamente com o encontro com Julius. Yami acredita que William está dizendo a verdade e decide confiar nele. Eles então receberam palavras de que as forças do Reino Diamond foram derrotadas. Yami recolhe Asta e leva-o para ver Owen, antes de sair para apostar. Depois, Yami trata os Touros Negros para uma festa, comemorando o time ter atingindo zero estrelas. Depois que Asta sai da festa, Yami escuta como Finral diz a todos que os braços de Asta não podem ser curados. Yami e os outros espiam Asta e depois de ver que Asta está perfeitamente bem, ele começa a animar. No dia seguinte, Yami está sentado na sala comum e lendo um jornal quando Asta desce. Ele confessa não saber onde estão os outros. Depois de descobrir que eles estão procurando por curas, Yami comenta sobre quanto melhor seria se eles colocassem tanto esforço em seus trabalhos normais. Depois que Asta, Noelle, Finral e Vanessa retornam da Floresta das Bruxas, Yami os cumprimenta e não está impressionado com os braços curados de Asta. Asta ressalta que eles têm outra pedra mágica, então Yami o manda para mais bebidas alcoólicas. Yami então recebe Vanessa de volta. Mais tarde, Yami obriga Asta a tirar um tempo fora das missões porque ele trabalha demais. Depois que os outros retornarem sem sucesso, Yami diz a Charmy que ele não vai pagá-la pelo tempo que ela passou. Yami então diz a Asta e Noelle sobre o Festival de Prêmios da Estrela, e muda a roupa antes de sair. Uma vez que eles chegam ao festival, Yami diz-lhes para uma explosão e que o anúncio de classificação acontecerá às 8 da noite. Chegando para ver o que foi a agitação, Yami encontra-se com Asta e provoca Charlotte sobre o vestido. Quando Vanessa aparece e desafia Charlotte para um concurso de beber, Yami observa junto com a multidão. Depois de testemunhar que Charlotte não consegue lidar com licor, Yami pega sua bebida e lembra-lhe o que ele disse uma vez. À medida que a multidão se dirige para o estágio do anúncio de classificação, Yami comenta sobre como eles estão atrasados. Yami fica surpreso quando os Touros Negros são colocado em segundo lugar, e muda para sua roupa normal. Quando Julius pede que um dos Touros Negros se junte a eles no palco, Yami coloca o manto Touros Negros em Asta antes de jogá-lo no palco. Após a cerimônia, Yami se orgulha da posição de seu colega para os outros capitães, o que irrita Nozel e Jack. No entanto, Lil se aproxima de Yami, e Dorothy Ansoit ronca o que Yami ainda não entende. Quando Nozel e Jack saem, Mereoleona Vermillion chega segurando Yuno e Asta. Yami ri com eles até que ele também seja agarrado pela capitã do Reis Leões Carmesins. Depois de agarrando Charlotte e Noelle, Mereoleona os leva para a Trilha do Monte Ultime-Vulcão para treinar com o time dos Reis Leões Carmesins. Yami então dirige-se primeiro com Charlotte e usa sua Magia das Trevas para cortar a lava que cai. Ele então percebe que ele e os outros estão sendo usados para motivar e modelar os homens de Mereoleona. Depois de chegar ao topo, Yami senta com Charlotte e testemunham Mereoleona evadir e socar Asta no ar. Yami junta-se aos homens do lado da fonte termal e sugere espiar as mulheres. Os Reis Leões Carmesins se recusam, mas Yami diz que é algo que os homens têm que fazer. Quando Yuno também se recusa, Yami tenta coagir, mas Asta tenta defender seu amigo. Leopold Vermillion percebe que Fuegoreon também gosta de banhos, e Yami diz aos leões carmesins que eles não deveriam ser como seu ex-capitão, mas devem superá-lo. Convencidos, os Leões Carmesins se dirigem para a partição, e Yami convida Asta, que se recusa veementemente, chocando todos os outros. Uma semana depois, Yami está usando o banheiro da base dos Touros Negros quando Sekke Bronzazza aparece repentinamente em frente ao capitão, que declara que matará o jovem Cavaleiro Mágico. Yami bate o jovem Cavaleiro e se prepara para acabar com ele fora quando Cob Portaport chega para buscar Sekke. Vários dias após a conclusão do exame, Yami adverte seu esquadrão sobre um animal selvagem solto quando vê Mereoleona entrar na base dos Touros Negros. Ela o detém e dá-lhe uma garrafa de álcool como obrigado por visitar o leito de Fuegoreon. Ele hesita em aceitar o presente, mas ela o ameaça antes de levar Asta, Noelle e Luck. Yami depois sai da base e viaja para a base do Alvorecer Dourado, onde ele é feito para aguardar o retorno de William. Yami reclama dois cavaleiros, apontando que o vice-capitão tirou o transporte para que não fosse ele quem tivesse que viajar para pedir desculpas. Um dos cavaleiros se desculpa e deseja que Yami confie em William como eles. Depois de pensar sobre o passado com William, Yami, relutantemente, decide continuar esperando. Depois de ouvir de Marx que Julius está lutando contra Patry, Yami tira o cigarro e voa na vassoura. Ele atinge a capital real e vê as flechas de julgamento de Patry se aproximarem. Depois que Julius salva a cidade, Yami chega na torre do castelo, mas é tarde demais para salvar o Rei Mago da espada de Patry. Depois que Julius colapsa e Patry rouba as pedras mágicas, Yami tira sua espada e chama Vangeance, mas Patry informa que William está dormindo. Yami percebe que Marx está observando, e depois ordena ao atendente que venha buscar Owen. Valtos chega e se desloca com Patry escapando estreitamente do ataque de Yami. Preocupado, Yami se agacha ao lado de Julius e ouve-o falar. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Escuridão': Yami usa essa forma de magia para gerar e manipular a escuridão. Ele usa principalmente essa magia canalizando-a para a espada dele. Essa magia também tem a capacidade de desenhar outras formas de magia, nomeadamente a Magia da Luz, absorvendo-a na escuridão. Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.png|link=Corte da Ignorância|Corte da Ignorância Black Hole.png|link=Buraco Negro|Buraco Negro Dark Cloaked Black Blade.png|link=Lâmina Negra Coberta de Escuridão|Lâmina Negra Coberta de Escuridão Shield of Dark Magic.png|Esfera defensiva sem nome Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash.png|link=Escama de Dimensão Escura|Escama de Dimensão Escura *'Magia de Reforço': Yami usa essa forma de magia para melhorar suas habilidades físicas. Ele também permite que ele compense a velocidade lenta de sua Magia das Trevas. Yami - mana skin.png|link=Pele de Mana|Mana Skin *'Magia de Restrição': Yami usa essa forma de magia para impedir seus oponentes com a escuridão. Habilidades *'Mestre Espadachim': Yami descreveu-se como um espadachim mágico. Ele é altamente proficiente em esgrima; ele luta facilmente com o Patry, o líder do Olho Noturno Branco, com nada além de esgrima em conjunto com sua Magia Negra, destruindo o ambiente circundante. *'Força Melhorada': Yami é extremamente forte, pois ele facilmente lança Asta uma distância considerável com apenas uma mão. Ele também tem uma força de perna incrível, mostrada quando ele salta para o topo da Grande Árvore Misteltein de William Vangeance. *'Reflexos imensos': Yami possui excelentes reflexos, bloqueando as lâminas leves de Patry com facilidade, quando seus subordinados e outros não conseguem reagir à velocidade deles, e não contesta o último sem ter que se virar. *'Durabilidade Imensa': Yami é um lutador extremamente duradouro, sendo imperturbável quando atingido pelas lâminas leves de Patry, e emerge completamente indemne de sua tentativa de caverna. *'Velocidade Melhorada': Yami é muito rápido, surpreendendo alguém tão rápido quanto Patry com sua velocidade. Quando o Lotus Whomalt tenta lançar um ataque surpresa contra William Vangeance, apesar de ter que escalar uma árvore maciça, ele chega na hora de interceptá-lo. *'Ki': Um princípio que se origina em sua terra natal, essa habilidade permite que Yami use um sexto sentido para perceber e reagir contra ataques e pessoas invisíveis. *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Como capitão de um esquadrão dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, Yami possui uma quantidade imensa de Poder Mágico, mostrado quando os anti-pássaros fogem assim que realizam sua presença. Isto é ainda comprovado quando a menor libertação intimida várias pessoas. Depois que Yami bloqueia e contesta Patry, Valtos se pergunta se o capitão poderia rivalizar com o Rei Mago. Gifso, o sumo sacerdote do Templo dos Fundos Marinhos, reconhece que Yami é muito poderoso para o seu jogo. Depois de assistir a sua equipe lutar à beira da morte, ele supera seus limites para escapar da armadilha dimensional do Olho Noturno Branco e torna-se poderoso o suficiente para vencer o Vetto. Julius Novachrono afirma que Yami cresceu mais poderoso depois que ele retornou ao reino. Equipamento *'Grimório': Yami possui um grimório de trevo de três folhas que contém vários feitiços baseados na escuridão. *'Katana': Yami usa uma katana em combate. É da sua pátria, a Terra do Sol Nascente. Foi interrompido por Vetto no primeiro encontro, mas substituído por um novo novo. Yami grimoire.png|Grimório de Yami Yami's katana.png|Katana de Yami Lutas * Yami Sukehiro vs. Patry: Interrompido * Yami Sukehiro vs Liar, Vetto e Fana: Interrompido * Yami Sukehiro vs Vetto: vencedor Eventos * Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos * Rasto Mágico de Noelle * Missão Resgate das Crianças * Encontro dos Capitães: Encontrando o Traidor * Batalha do Templo Real * Invasão de Kiten * Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas * O Acampamento de Treinamento da Primavera Quente Citações Notáveis *''... No final ... o mais importante sobre um Cavaleiro Mágico é ... poder mágico". 「"...なんや かんやで... 結局魔法騎士に 求めりれるのは 魔力だ ".」.. "Nanya kan'ya de... Kekkyoku Mahō Kishi ni motomeri reru no wa maryoku da" *"" Supera seus limites. Aqui mesmo. Agora" 「"今 ここで 限界を 越える".」"Ima koko de genkai o koeru" *"Proteja o que for precioso para você. Um dia isso o levará a proteger outra coisa".「"テメーはテメーの護りてぇもん護ってりゃいいさ いつかそれが誰かの為になる"」"Temē wa temē no mamoritē mon mamotterya īsa Itsuka sore ga dareka no tame ni naru" *"Esta é a primeira vez que vejo a realeza que foi rotulada como uma falha ... Se você sentir vontade de lutar contra tudo, venha comigo". 「"王族の落ちこぼれなんざ初めて見たわ ...戦う気があんなら 来れば?"」"Ōzoku no ochikoborena n za hajimete mita wa ...Tatakau ki ga an'nara uchi kureba?". *"O Sr. Destiny, hein? Odeio as tripas do bastardo. Quem poderia até prestar atenção a ele? Eu o despedaçaria e faria o que eu fosse bem".「"あーいイいイ運命さんね オレそいつ嫌いなんだわ 誰が言う事きくか ブツ潰してでも 好きにさせてもらうぜ"」"Āiiii unmei-san ne Ore soitsu kirai nanda wa Dare ga iu koto kiku ka Butsu tsubushite demo Suki ni sa sete morau ze" *"Eu gosto de mulheres fortes, você sabe? Mas não há nada de errado em confiar nos outros às vezes, certo? E há muitas pessoas fortes em quem você pode confiar ... entre nós, Cavaleiros Mágicos, você não acha?".「"強えー女は好きだぜ? だがたまには誰かに頼ってもいんじゃねーの? そんな頼れる強ぇーヤツらがいっぱいいんのが オレ達魔法騎士団だろ?"」"Tsuē on'na wa sukida ze? Daga tamani wa dareka ni tayotte mo inja nēno? Son'na tayoreru tsuē yatsu-ra ga ippai in no ga Ore-tachi mahō kishi-dan daro?" Conceitos Iniciais Yami initial concept full body.png|Corpo Todo Yami initial concept expressions.png|Expressões Yami initial concept personalities.png|Personalidades Trivia *As coisas favoritas de Yami são tabaco, coerção e pessoas interessantes. *O design do grimório de Yami é o plano de fundo para a capa do Volume 5. *Yami é o sexto Touros Negros mais inteligente. *Yami é o personagem mais musculoso. *Yami é o décimo capitão mais inteligente. *Yami ficou em segundo lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade. *Yami significa "sombrio, escuridão" em japonês, uma referência a sua magia e personalidade. Navegação Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Principais Categoria:Capitão de Esquadrão Categoria:Touros Negros membros Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Cervo Ciano membros